This disclosure relates to a frame assembly that may be used to display various items, including a graphic printed on a fabric sheet, as one example.
Frames of various sizes, including relatively large frames, are typically used by businesses, such as automotive dealerships, to display advertisements for certain products, or to decorate showrooms, as examples. Depending on the size of the particular frame, professional setup and installation of the frame may be required.